


Loss of Feathers

by KodzuCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Major Character Injury, Road Trips, Smoking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodzuCakes/pseuds/KodzuCakes
Summary: "I want to see you fly again, even if it means giving you all my feathers."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Loss of Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know why I wrote this.
> 
> I'm still new to this Ao3 thing so, please don't judge wufbeuivybe

The flickering streetlight and the moon was the only source of light of Oikawa Tooru. He has been limping and trying his best to move his legs, even though the doctor from his last check-up in the clinic told him not to force himself.

Oikawa Tooru, the well-known, 24-year-old volleyball prodigy is now on the verge of tears, trying to pull his heavy legs from the cement ground. The setter groaned in pain, he left his crunches at his house, believing that he could walk without the metals.

But he was wrong.

He was in clear pain, face all scrunched up, heavy legs being dragged on the ground. It was already close to midnight and he decided to go to the convenience store near his house.

Even from a distance, Oikawa could already see the bright neon sign, high up in the sky. He started to walk faster, both feelings determine and frustrated to end his suffering in walking.

_Walk faster Tooru, fuck._

The man cursed to himself, pressuring his body to move faster. Only to feel the rush of pain right above his calves, causing him to groan out in pain and reach for the place where he can still feel the pain.

It didn’t take time before he picked himself back again, forcing him to stand on his two feet and walk. Oikawa was getting closer and closer to the bright sign, at the point that he could finally see the letter engraved with neon LEDs

Tooru sighed in relief as he approached the gasoline station where the store was near. The sight of a few cars parked near the gasoline station, no workers outside the space made Oikawa realized what time it is.

_I need to go. It’s a few meters away, come to one ‘Kawa._

He mumbled to himself, trying to push himself past his limit. The door was near, Oikawa couldn’t help but give a small smile to himself at his successful journey to the convenience store all by himself. The setter shoved his shoulder to the glass door, too tired to extend his hand.

The chimes above Oikawa ringed once the glass door hits the small metals, dangling by a string. Oikawa bowed at the man who was standing behind the counter. The cashier bowed back, giving Tooru a small smile.

Oikawa dragged his feet across the white-colored tiles. He explored the store, different colored bags, and cans surrounded the shop. It took Oikawa a while before he finally decided what was he going to pay for.

For all honesty, the setter didn’t know what was the full reason why he decided to walk 2 blocks with broken bones and a swollen foot. Oikawa sighed, gathering all the pain, and started to walk again.

He reached the counter with a small smile, placing the bag of chips and the can of beer on the cashier. The guy scanned his items and he handed out paid for the food.

Oikawa looked around the store, waiting for the cashier to pack all of his items inside the paper bag. His eyes stopped in on the digital clock showing,

_12:04_

It was past midnight, but for the setter, it was still early. The guy handed out his paper bag and bowed. Oikawa bowed, replying to the cashier’s bow. He took the bag before slowly pushing the door open.

The chimes, again ringed when the glass hits the metal. Oikawa took a great look at his scenery, taking a big inhale, only to smell the scent of tobacco coming from the guy who was leaning against the wall, who noticed Oikawa was looking at him.

Their eyes met. The awkward atmosphere surrounded the two, staring at each other’s eyes. The sound of the wind hitting the trees, vehicles zooming at the road, crickets ringing filled their ears.

“Want one?”

The guy broke the silence, handing Oikawa one of his cigarettes. Oikawa shook his head, turning away from the guy. He hears the guy huff before he could take a step, the annoying smell of tobacco, again, filled his lungs.

Oikawa started to walk, still dragging hit swollen feet on the ground. He started to walk back at the way he came from. Tooru took another glance at the guy, looking back at the convenience store, only to find the guy staring at him.

It didn’t take time before Oikawa finally decided to turn around and start walking away from the store. The major pain in his leg didn’t come back until he reached his doorstep.

Oikawa whined in pain as he jiggled the key into the keyhole. Once he succeeds, he pushed the door open with a groan, rushing near the medicine kit placed inside the cabinet.

It happened almost every night, he was used to always to medicine or replace the bandage, but the pain was nothing to get used to. Every single night, the pain would hit the former-setter in different ways.

After he puts the ointment and replaced the bandage, he started to walk towards his bedroom. But the pictures placed on the walls stopped his tracks. The photos showed him before the incident, before he lost it all, before when he was still complete.

Before when he still had _him._

Oikawa clenched his teeth, ignoring all of the photos hanged on the wall. He opened the door and slowly laid on the bed, closing his eyes. It will surely take him a while before he can finally take a rest from the world. 

One day, one day he will be set free with his wings again.


End file.
